fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Metahumans
The Meta Project Many humans doubt their full potential. The human mind is able to heal itself faster than most prescription medication with the placebo effect. Human kind has dreamed of supernatural abilities since we shambled out of the caves we used to call home. From this, we get the following tale. During the early 2000s, a group of scientists began working for the Dagon corporation. Funded by the government, they started to study abilities that are beyond human. The research was lead by Doctor Alan McCarthy. Doctor McCarthy had always been a fan of comic books and such, but when the opportunity came to him he seized it with great pleasure. The information gathered here is from multiple documents leaked the year before by an activist group. The names had been crossed out with permanent marker. The only thing we know about the subjects is that there were 4 subjects. Male and Female ranging from ages 15-45. Subject One: Teleportation The first experiment was done on June 11th, 2005, where the test subject had been given the ability to teleport from one location to the next. This was accomplished by accessing a pocket dimension where the subject would go to the next location. The subject was told to teleport across a 15 by 15 foot room with a wall in the middle blocking him from the other side. The procedure seemed fairly easy for the subject. The scientists told the subject to travel across again, but this time to go twice. Again the subject did this with ease, but was weak when he finished. The subject was asked again to travel, but this time to do it 3 times. The subject did so and teleported one way, stopped and went again. Once the subject reached the other side, his nose began to bleed. The scientists contemplated telling him to stop him to stop, but he teleported before they could. For over three hours, he was gone. He had vanished in the void. When the scientists were about to give up all hope of recovery, he reappeared, merged within the wall. The subject pleaded with the guards to be killed, but before they could decide, he soon disappeared again. 1 minute later the subject appeared, but different. His body had morphed into a crustacean-like being. The subject died upon re-entrance into our world. The subject's body autopsy found the subject in the fetal position inside of the creature. His skin was paper thin and his veins were filled with some sort of puss instead of blood. Subject Two: Intelligence The second subject was given the ability of enhanced memory. The subject also inherited the ability to read movement before a person was to actually move without the scientists having to administer it. Analyzing the sudden jolt of the muscles allowed him to become proficient at most forms of martial arts. The subject was tested on his memory by playing Mozart and asking him to hum the whole song after listening to it once. The subject preformed this task with no flaw. He was then asked to recite a whole chapter of the novel 1984. he recited the chapter in record time and went on to memorize the entire book. During his sleep, however, the subject began harming himself somehow. A note was written by Doctor McCarthy saying that he thought some rouge doctors showed him some sort of emotionally scarring material. Since the subject was only a teenager, the material was likely of some form of disaster. The subject continued to maim himself until he had to be watched by a nurse. The subject's brain waves had been spiking since his abilities were given. One night the subject's brain activity shut down all together. The nurse came to help, and the boy reacted with hostility, biting at her neck until he managed to pry her esophagus out of her throat. The struggle lasted until he could be sedated by the guards. The boy was kept under surveillance for the next week. He began whispering to himself for long periods of time. Things he said included "Can't stop", "Seeing girl", and "How could someone do that?" over and over for hours. The subject went comatose at 6:52 PM on September 10th, 2005. The subject was placed on life support immediately. On September 22nd, 2005, the boy awoke. He made an escape attempt and succeeded, only after he managed to stab and mangle five guards. He made a retreat into the forest behind the research facility. All of the guard's had their jaws broken in a certain angle. They all received the exact same injuries. Bruises in exact spots, scars on their eyes. The boy was found dead in the woods near the test facility the next day. Not far from his corpse, they found a photograph of a unidentified girl. She had been horrendously maimed. Her jaw broken at an impossible angle. It wasn't until then that they realized the girl had received the exact same injuries as the guard. The project had gone on a short hiatus after the death of the boy. Subject Three: Super Speed The third subject was given the ability of super speed. The subject didn't last very long. From the minute he was given his powers, he would be doing something and end up miles away, unaware of what happened. The subject started processing things at speeds faster than humanly possible. He grew a metabolism that required feeding every half hour. Symptoms of starvation began to develop when the subject was not fed for 2 hours. The subject was only able to sleep for 15-20 minutes at any given time, though his mind still needed the hours that his body refused to give him. The subject's body began to rapidly age, while his mind would stay the same age. Soon he started speaking so fast, his speech was processed as momentary garbles and random clicks. The subject then disappeared from the facility, leaving only a pile of charred and smoking clothing behind. Doctor McCarthy theorized that the subject must have accelerated fast enough to have disintegrated. Subject Four: Shape-shifting The last subject was given the ability to change her biological form to any animal form she chose. The transformation was flawless besides the eyes. The animal's eyes were the same colors of the girls. The girl's pupils had become red because of the experimentations on her genes. The subject was tested with multiple obstacles. She began with the test to lift a large amount of weight. She morphed into an elephant to lift the improbable weight. She was then told to run a mile in the shortest amount of time she could. She morphed into a cheetah and ran the mile in under 5 minutes. She was also told to disarm a man with a gun. She morphed into a bear and started to maul the man. They were forced to sedate her to stop her from killing him. According to Doctor McCarthy, the subject also adopted the animals urges and mind when she transformed. She experienced sex drives, hunger and urges to kill when transformed. The subject had become childlike and unresponsive to the other scientists. She would sneak around the walls of the facility. On February 15th, 2007, the subject asked a boy in the facility to "be her boyfriend" and was rejected. The girl ran into the walls and was not found until the next day. There was a scientist who brought a cat into the facility to lighten the patients up and provide interactions. One night, as McCarthy was on the phone with his superiors, the cat came towards him and dropped a mouse on the floor. McCarthy looked closer to see the mouse had the girl's red eyes. New Frontier Soon after the last subject's death, the government stopped funding the facility and Dagon shut the operation down. Doctor McCarthy was promoted to head of research at Dagon and left the facility behind. The government confiscated the research. Dagon has tried to debunk any involvement. One question that's been asked because of this event is what makes us human? While humanity is entering a new frontier in genetic engineering, where is the line drawn? Our thoughts and prayers go out to the families whose children, parents and spouses were subjected to this torture. As we rapidly approach the period where these "superpowers" become a reality, humanity ponders if we should accept this change or not. The only thing that we're sure of is that if any of these are perfected, and these new Meta-humans become too powerful... Then God help us all. and Kill1mes Category:Science Fiction Category:Creepypasta